Automatic access lift-gate is widely used to control private parking lots, prevents access to unregistered vehicles, prevent access in case of imminent danger, deny access due to lack of payment, controls vehicle flows inside parking lot, and many more uses.
Exterior advertising is normally placed in public areas. It's targeted to an unspecified audience, and consists of posters, billboards, lighted banners, and all installations that are displayed in a public place.
There are several types of exterior advertising. The media platforms in which they are displayed are widely varied. The media used for exterior advertising include all those that can be displayed in open or closed public places. The most common media being billboards, posters, lighted banners, advertising banners printed or on canvas on public transportation, private vehicles, trucks, vans taking advantage of the vehicles exterior surface to place advertisements. Advertising vehicles such as trucks carrying billboards, or trucks with retractable structures for banners, flags, façade or scaffolding banners, lighted banners, hatches and urban furniture. There are also automatic access lifts that when in the horizontal position display strips that are suspended perpendicularly to the lift-gate.
Existing advertising technology presents the following shortcomings billboards are hard to see because of their locations. Posters are too small to be seen by passersby. Banners on moving vehicles pass by at an excessive speed that don't allow for a lasting visual impact. Similar problems exists regarding vehicles designed exclusively for advertising. The public can't see flags if the wind isn't blowing. The lift-gates that display ribbons perpendicularly when in the horizontal position are designed to be seen clearly by the drivers but contain no advertising.